


Memories

by skyglass_knife



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red's like 10, he shouldn't have had to deal with what he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: Red beat Giovanni and saved Kanto, but it wasn't without its costs.





	Memories

Red bolted upright in a cold sweat. He'd had the dream again. Giovanni stood in front of him and commanded his Nidorino to kill Red's Mankey. Red had begged and pleaded, but Giovanni just laughed. When Nidorino had charged forward, everything stopped for a moment. As Red scrambled for the Poke Ball, Mankey was flung into the wall with a sickening crunch. He wasn't moving. He'd never seen a Pokemon die. 

Red stood up, grabbing his hat and backpack off the desk. It had been years, but the cruelty he'd seen from Team Rocket would always stay with him. After Silph Co., he'd seen more Pokemon die in the Pokemon Tower and across Kanto. Even in the Sevii Islands. There he almost saw Lorelei of the Elite Four, one of the strongest trainers ever (or so he'd thought at the time), die. That time, he'd just barely been fast enough with Pikachu. Not fast enough to save her Lapras, though.

Red walked outside. It was still around midnight. He looked over at Oak's lab, shook his head, and kept walking. Blue would never understand. He was the golden boy, wasn't he? Never dealt with anything beyond his scope. Red left Pallet Town for the last time, and walked. Where would he go? Hoenn? Sinnoh? ...What about Johto?


End file.
